This invention relates to a single lever control arrangement comprising a single handle or lever for selectively actuating a pair of valve spools integrated in a hydraulic circuit. Such a circuit is normally employed on a construction vehicle, such as a hydraulic excavator, for conditioning its hydraulic cylinders for various work tasks. Many conventional controls therefor are bulky, complex, expensive to manufacture and are not convenient to the operator to provide the precise control required for selective actuation of such cylinders. In addition, anti-rotation means are normally associated with the valve spools in such controls to prevent their rotation upon reciprocation thereof. The prevention of valve spool rotation is especially critical with respect to a valve spool having a slot formed axially thereon for communicating a pair of ports defined in a valve housing. In particular, rotation of the valve spool could place the slot in non-communicating relationship relative to the ports to thus render the system inoperative.